ben10fandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Schimbări cu surprize: Partea 1
Schimbări cu surprize: Partea 1 este primul episod din seria Ben 10: Omnivers. Subiect thumb|left|Acum 5 ani in forma de patru brateCinci ani în urmă,Patru Braţe se lupta cu rosu Galvan Mechamorph denumit Malware În timp ce la început se pare că patru brate este câștigătoare, Malware reușește să apuca Omnitrix and forces Four Arms to transform back to Ben. Malware confronts Ben and taunts him about his defeat, which allows enough time for the Omnitrix to activate din nou. Ben se transforma in Undă și folosește energia de absorbție și redirecționarea puterea de a învinge rapid Malware În ziua de azi, în vârstă de 16 ani Ben este în căutarea de Zombozo (care a furat creier din Bellwood creier din banca)cu Gwen si Kevin Ben se transforma in Lodestar și cu ajutorul lui Kevin și thumb|echipa se desparte Gwen și Kevin pregăti să plece. Gwen este sărind peste mai multe clase de liceu și lăsând pentru colegiu. Ben este surprins să afle că Kevin (care și-a găsit un loc în apropierea campusului lui Gwen) pleacă prea. Dându-și seama că el va fi lăsat în pace, Ben împărtășește un adio emoțional cu Kevin și Gwen. Cum pleacă, Zombozo începe să bată joc Ben, susținând că ar fi nu l-au prins fără ajutorul prietenilor săi. Ben răspunde cu înverșunare că el este un super-erou și nu are nevoie de ajutor pentru a face o treabă. El lasă să găsească ceva de mâncare.După trecut conducere domnul smothy deoarece "nu ar fi la fel", Ben conduce la magazinul lui Max sanitar. Folosind intrarea secretă în baia magazinului, Ben coboară în Baza Instalatori sub Bellwood Ben se intalneste cu bunicul Max care încearcă să-l informeze despre ceva important. Înainte de a putea, o alarma se stinge și Ben se stinge pentru a găsi problema. Când el ajunge el este șocat să vadă jumătate din o clădire distrusă, cu un crater uriaș stânga.Vizionarea din umbră este Khyber care acordă Nemetrixul a lui Zed și-l permite Fluiere Khyber, si animalul sau se transforma in Crabdozer pentru a testa Ben și se duce după Ben. Ben a încercat să se transforme in umangosaur dar se transforma in Maimuţa păianjen în schimb. SpiderMonkey încea thumb|left|maimutapaianjan luptanduse cu Crabdozer rcă să-l lupta, dar nu este un meci de putere Crabdozer lui. La fel cum Crabdozer este pe cale de a termina Maimuta Paianjan, Khyber fluiera din nou și solicită o înapoi. Ca Maimuta Paianjan se transformă înapoi la om, un extraterestr u pe nume Pakmar vine dintr-o toaletă din apropiere a fost ascuns inch Pakmar arată că aceasta a fost magazinul s ău, un magazin toaletă. Din păcate, el a fost confruntat cu o bandă de criminali extraterestre. Criminalii for ța toate magazinele străin în Bellwood să le plătească Diamant Cu această informație, Ben se duce la Domnul Bauman magazin alimentar extraterestre. El îl întreabă dacă el a avut cereri de la criminali extraterestre. În timp ce domnul Baumann inițial neagă faptul că el a avut întâlniri cu ei, el admite în cele din urmă să-l. La început, el nu vrea să intervină Ben, Ben reușește să-l convingă să îl lase să observe în liniște. În scopul de a se deghiza, el se transformă în Ghiulea și atrage imediat atenția. După ce de-a face accidental unele daune,el se linisteste in bar alimente magazinului. Amintindu-și cât de foame el este, Ghiulea solicită clientului de lângă el, dacă el poate avea hrana lui. La fel ca el este pe cale să înceapă manca, trio-ul de criminali extraterestre ajunge. extraterestri criminali(de Gaze?action=edit&redlink=1 Masca de gaze,Liam si Fistina)au ajuns cu bomba lor. Dl Baumann le plătește repede Diamant astfel încât acestea vor pleca, dar Ghiulea întrerupe. În timp ce atât Bubble Casca și domnul Baumann să încerce să-l convingă să stea departe de ea, Cannonbolt încă se confruntă criminali. Bubble Casca începe să atace și Cannonbolt papură în luptă. Scufundare în spatele contra lui, domnul Baumann exprimă dezaprobarea față de lasere și daunele pe care Ben nu mereu la magazin. În timp ce alți clienți alerga afară din magazin, străinul care stătea lângă Cannonbolt continuă să mănânce calm masa lui. Bubble Casca activeaza bomba și semnalele partenerii săi să fugă. În timp ce Cannonbolt încearcă să încalce câmpul de forță din jurul bomba,el în cele din urmă nu reușește ca Omnitrix ori din. Ca domnul Baumann întreabă Ben atunci când sa Prietenii vor veni pentru a salva zi, extraterestrul stătea la tejghea se dezvaluie. utilizarea lui Proto-Armă și agil gimnastică, extraterestrul este capabil de a învinge criminali. el introduce Rook zice la Ben ca este un Instalator si ca la trimis Max sa fie partenerul lui Ben Ben nu este fericit să audă știri, încercând să-i spuneți Rook că lucrează singur acum. Tura insistă că el este partenerul său și menționează cât de onorat el este de a satisface Ben. În timp ce îi place auzit asta, Ben încă refuză să accepte Rook ca un partener. Cu toate acestea, ca urmare a evenimentelor din jurul lor, Tura și Ben coopereze pentru a dezactiva bomba și prinde criminali scapă. Ben se transformă într-o nou extraterestru pe nume Bloxx și se grăbește pentru a opri bomba în timp ce Tura se duce după criminali . Văzând că nu poate afecta bomba din cauza câmpul de forță , Bloxx și Rook schimb de locuri . Bloxx acoperă criminali cu o cupolă el construiește trupul său în , ca Tura evaluează bomba . Tura afirmă că el nu poate sparge câmpul de forță în timp , și are nevoie pentru a obține bomba în afara zonei populate curent . Sablare o gaură în perete cu a lui Proto - Tool , el numește Bloxx pe pentru a ajuta la realizarea bomba afara . După scanarea o clădire din apropiere abandonat de viață conștientă , Rook deduce că nu există nici o bomba a rănit , și Bloxx încearcă să -l arunce inch Ca el este pe cale de a , criminalii străin a alerga afară și explozie Bloxx de arme de biți . Bloxx încearcă să -l prindă , dar bomba sparge prin el și cade înapoi în jos . Cu putin timp ramas , Bloxx se construiește într-o catapulta sub bomba și lansează -l în clădire goală . Detonează bomba , distruge clădirea și lăsând în urmă un crater mare . Craterul a expus un tunel ascuns și cei trei criminali rula în ea .Ben și Rook alerga după ei și să iasă din tunel într-un, subteran, oraș străin secret:Sub oraş Ben este șocat de această descoperire, dar își amintește misiunea sa ca el conduce după criminali cu Rook. Deasupra solului, Khyber acordă încă o dată Nemetrix pentru câinele lui. Spunandu-i să arate nici o milă, el se elibereaza dupa ce Ben, și-l execută în tunel. Evenimente majore *Echipa se desparte Gwen Pleaca la colegiu impreuna cu Kevin se deplasează în oraș colegiu ei. *Rook debutul sau și devine noul partener a lui Ben, în loc de Gwen și Kevin. *Bloxx devine deblocat și face prima sa apariție. *Undă face prima sa apariție ca unul dintre extraterestri primare 11 de ani a lui Ben. *Maimuţa păianjen,Lodestar si Ghiulea face la Ben 10: Omnivers (cu 16 de ani, Ben) *Patru Braţe face debutul Omnivers flashback (de 11 de ani, Ben). *Zombozo Categorie:Sezonul 1 din Ben 10: Omnivers Categorie:Episoade din Ben 10: Omnivers Categorie:Episoade